1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance data editing apparatus and method, and a machine readable medium containing program instructions for configuring and practicing such an apparatus and a method using a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method capable of editing the contents of a tablature on a computer screen, wherein, for example, a user selects or designates an arbitrary fret number on the tablature, and can alter the fret number of the same string or can drag the same to another intended string to change the string so that the note pitch in the note data is altered accordingly, which facilitates the edition and creation of the musical performance data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore proposed in the prior art is an automatic music performing apparatus for recording and playing back music data of stringed instrument performance, such as of a guitar part, which apparatus is provided with separate recording tracks for recording a plurality of series of performance data respectively corresponding to the respective ones of a plurality of strings of an instrument so that the tone colors, etc. can vary delicately from one string to another. According to such a type of automatic music performing apparatus, however, the performance data for each track is inputted individually and separately into each track, i.e. in a track by track fashion and is edited individually and separately on each track, which requires intricate and troublesome tasks and accordingly will take time.